Siciliene
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: They didn't care that they seemed like second options to the other.


**Le moi:** Ahoy! I am back! I haloved (hated/loved) our camping ._. Too many mosquitoes and ants. Though on the bright side I got to make fire with wood and rode a horse on my own xDDD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Sicilliene**

* * *

_**"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."**_

* * *

Today was Naminé Arrowny's 15th coming of age.

Although she should be inside the hall, entertaining her guests and humoring her parents, the birthday celebrant was instead silently watching a certain pair from the shadows of the balcony.

She is not loathing.

She is not mad.

She was only a little envious.

That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Besides, she didn't have it in her to ruin their time together as they danced with affectionate smiles and red cheeks. Naminé understood that he loved her and not her, viewing her as only a little sister he never had. That was fine with Naminé, for as long as she held a place in his heart no matter how small and tight and cramped it is. She tightened the translucent light blue scarf around her arms and bit her lip.

Xion was a dear friend, her first friend after she first entered the élite academy of Balamb. She was sweet, undeniably kind, independent, and hard-working. She helped Naminé when she needed it, and vice versa. No wonder Roxas fell for her. Naminé remembered how the former 9-year-old McCallister heir stuttered and ranted to her about meeting the "coolest and cutest girl who also loved sea salt ice-cream." And from that point on, she knew it would be the impossible for Roxas and her to be betrothed; he found his princess already.

Naminé sighed and twisted so that her legs were dangling, her back to the closed balcony doors. She idly wondered what would happen if she jumped off (then quickly took back the thought seeing as she liked to live a little longer). Her sister always scolded her for doing stunts like these—a situation Naminé found ironic seeing that Xion was the younger one and she was the older one. Oh well.

The cool night air didn't help ease the glum she harbored as Naminé thought. She sighed.

It was her birthday, yet it seemed so…lifeless and not meaningful at all. Naminé always felt like this ever since she was thirteen and the day when Roxas started to get more and more closer to her raven-haired sister. It didn't mean as much as it was before with her knowing that Roxas couldn't have the eyes for her. Maybe he did, but it was possibly and strictly as brother only. Naminé lazily dropped her scarf on the balcony floor and looked up at the stars.

A meteor passed.

Naminé merely scoffed and didn't bother wishing for the one thing she always wanted. It was obviously not coming true anyway so…

"What's the birthday girl doing out here all alone?"

The blonde blinked and turned her head, watching as a familiar raven-haired male cross his arms at her.

"Hi Vanitas."

"Are you going to jump off?"

Typical of Vanitas.

"I'm thinking about it."

He was Roxas' older brother—just 2 years older than Naminé.

An elegant eyebrow rose to his hairline as he lazily strolled over, picking up the discarded scarf on the floor as he neared the girl.

"Why's this on the floor?"

Naminé shrugged. "I dropped it."

"I see."

"…"

Naminé didn't need to ask why he was shying—isolating would be a better word—himself away from the party too. First, Vanitas wasn't the party-person. Last, Xion. They both knew the feeling of unrequited love—and what's painful is that those 2 loved each other. Fate really is cruel that Naminé wanted to chuck one of her 2-inch sandals at its face (if fate was a person).

Vanitas placed his hands on the concrete and pulled himself up, so he sat next to the sister of his woeful love, instead facing the doors. Together, they sat in silence, being the only thing they belonged in since the people they sought for were completely out of their reach. Together, they silently traded sympathies.

"Did you wish for the same thing again?" he asked, looking up at the fast-paced shooting of stars at the skies.

Naminé leaned on his shoulder and shook her head.

"What for? It'd be useless anyway…"

"Doesn't mean you can try."

"Been there, done that, nothing. What good will it do me if I wish for the same thing? It will just make me seem desperate and pathetic. I'm just deluding myself that Roxas would one day wake up and say that I'm the one. No. That's not going to happen at all."

She felt him shrug lightly, seeing as she had her head on his shoulder like the many times that they wallowed in silence. Vanitas placed her scarf on the small, free space between them, closing his eyes to not see the ambient lights from the hall.

"Point taken." he murmured.

Naminé let out a small, forced chuckle and fidgeted with her thumbs.

"Fate is really cruel."

"Define please?"

She adjusted her head on his shoulder as she heard a new, melancholic melody rang about—something whih oddly comforted her and the male beside her.

"The people we love, loves each other. Why does it have to be that way for all of us? And at the mere fact that I'm Xion's sister and you're Roxas' brother is…strange. Shouldn't we be in odds with each other at this moment?"

Vanitas scoffed.

"If we were, who else will I share this with?" he smirked.

"That's a kind of complex isn't it?"

"I don't care."

Naminé let out a quiet giggle and tugged on his hand, wanting him to turn around and face where she was facing. He eventually did, and she let her head fall back into his shoulder.

"I love your sister." he murmured.

"I love your brother." she murmured back.

Vanitas smirked at the irony.

"Even if we turn the world upside-down, it still wouldn't be possible." he said. "I think it'd only get worse. Example given if I were to become Xion's brother and Roxas being yours. So I think I'm content with loving her from the shadows and having my feelings unrequited."

Naminé squeezed his wrist and sighed.

"It's almost scary that you're a hundred percent right."

"I get that a lot."

Naminé looked up at him.

"So what now?"

He looked down on her as well.

"We should let them go. For their happiness and for both of our sake as well…"

She could clearly see the swirling depths of hesitation, defeat and acceptance in his amber gaze. His expression may be blank but eyes are windows to the soul. It does not lie to what Vanitas really feels. She can only smile (sadly) and sigh. She and Vanitas were both on the same page of unrequited love while their loved ones were in the page of being together.

"But can we even do that?" she frowned the tiniest bit.

"If we do it together? Yes we can."

"…together?"

Vanitas only placed his lips upon hers.

And when he pulled himself back from her, she could only smile.

"Ah."

He smirked back and turned back to the doors, standing up and then helping her up to stand. He bowed a little and offered her a sincere gaze, the hints of smiles upon his lips.

"Shall we dance?"

They did; the flurry of flowing ivory cloth and smooth dark linen swaying against the soft golden glow of the light in the shadows of their darkness. They may be nothing but shadows of unrequited feelings in the wake of their loved ones, but they could be the shadows who found their light through each others darkness.

* * *

**Check Yes Naminé 21 is almost done, folks xD Just hang in there just a bit more. I'll give you a sneek peak for my delay:**

_**x...**_

_"C'mon. Leave your stupid work to your useless secretary."_

_"Then you better know your place, you bitch."_

_"I do my best."_

_"What do you really feel for her?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"What is WRONG with you!? I'm not even supposed to do that!"_

_"Then…tell me you love me."_

_**...x**_

**The mojos are coming back :') Come to mommy my babies! :3**


End file.
